Maried or killed
by Ingy Faerie
Summary: Ryu will propose to Chun Li and they´re getting married but what will Bison say about that. PLEASE R&R!


Ryu had loved Chun Li from the first day they met. She was so spechal to him and now he was going to propos to her. He was so happy but also werry nerves.

´What if she says no? What if I´m not good inof for her? What if she dosen´t love me? What if....´ millions of questions ran trogh Ryu´s mind and there was only one way to find out. He needed to take the risk. If she would say yes he would be the luckiest man in the World but if she would say no.... He wouldn´t be able to even think of it.

Ryu sight and looked at the ring that he had bought for 20.000.000 dollors. It was so beautyful but of corse it was not as beautyful as Chun Li´s beauty. There wasn´t anything that was beautyfuller then her beauty.

Ryu put the ring in the box it had ben in and put it into his pocket.

Suddenly the door flew opened and Ken walked in "Hello Ryu so-to-be-Chun-Li´s- husband"

"Hi Ken"said Ryu in a low voice. Ken was always joking so Ryu was used to it.

"It´s so weired that **you** will be a husband" said Ken and laughed.

"Well I think it´s werry weired that **you** are alreddy marred" said Ryu and smiled.

"Well the rison that I got married befor you is that I´m much cuter then you" joked Ken "And I made my move quickly and I find the right one sooner than you"

Ryu smiled to his friend then looked down "I don´t think I should do this now. I mean what if Chun Li isn´t reddy for this. I don´t wanna force her"

"If I were you I would ask her now before someone eles makes his move" said Ken and put his hand on Ryu´s shoulder.

Ryu sighed and looked at his friend "I guess your right"

Ken smiled "I´m allways right!"

Ryu gived him a ´yhea right´ look.

"Whatever" said Ken "What are you doing here anyway you should go now and ask her!"

"Okay, okay. I´m going" said Ryu and walked out.

Ken looked at his friend walk to his feuture.

Ryu walked to the marked and bought red and blue flowers for Chun Li.

He then walked to Chun Li´s house and knocked on the door.

Chun Li opened the door for him and smiled "Ryu!"

"Hey Chun" said Ryu and blushed "T-t-these are t-to you" he then handled Chun Li the flowers.

Chun Li took the flowers and blushed "Wow thanks Ryu. There so beautyful"

They both looked down so the otherone wouldn´t see how much they blushed.

"D-do you wanna come in?" asked Chun Li.

"N-no I was thinking about that you would maybe want to take a walk in the park" said Ryu and smiled.

"Sure! I´ll but these in first, okay" said Chun Li and walked in with the flowers.

Ryu sighed. He couldn´t belive that he was doing this. He was so afrade that she would say no.

Soon Chun Li came back and they walked to the park.

When they were in the park there was no one eles there.

"So what have you ben doing latly?" asked Ryu.

"Nothing much. Just go to parties and stuff" said Chun Li "you?"

"I have ben thinking" said Ryu stoped and looked at her.

"About what?" asked Chun Li and stoped to look at Ryu.

Ryu smiled. He knew that she was going to ask this so now was the right time. He kneeled down and took the box out of his pocket and opened it befront of her.

Chun Li gasped when she saw the beautyful ring.

"Chun Li will you marrie me?" Ryu asked in hope and looked straght into Chun Li´s eyes.

Chun Li into his eyes "I will"

Ryu smiled he was so happy. Chun Li was now going to be **his**! He wanted to jump of joy but he holded him selve and put the ring on Chun Li´s finger.

Tieres of joy ran trogh Chun Li´s eyes when he put the ring on her finger.

Ryu then stood up and they kissed deep and true.

It was like the World couldn´t go wrong.

Weiw minuts later they backed off.

"We´re really getting married?" asked Chun Li smiling of happyness.

"Yes" said Ryu smiling.

"This is too good to be true!" said Chun Li and hugged Ryu.

Ryu smiled and tieres of joy ran down his cheek as he hugged Chun Li back.

Bison was behind a tree near them and had wached them all the time. He smiled evily ´Ryu thinks he can get what he wants, well I´ll show him. Chun Li **will die**!!´

To be continued

* * *

Kitty Kazama:

This is my first Street Fighter storie. I hope you enjoyed it!

Pleas review!


End file.
